


Wine works too

by slof



Series: Christmas Fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Sorry last Christmas fic I'm tired, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: Writing Prompt: Character A can’t travel to see their family on Christmas, so they invite their grumpy loner neighbor Character B.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Christmas Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572310
Kudos: 56





	Wine works too

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompts from here!
> 
> https://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134418796558/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge
> 
> Fic #5
> 
> I think this will be the last one that I post for the Christmas fics. I know I said I had 12 but I did half of them alright. That's impressive for a writer on its own. I have a Kagehina, Oiyaku (personally my favorite rarepair), and Iwaoi one starting to be made so I'll either just literally save them for next Christmas (which is kind of wack to think), un-Christmas them and post them later, or finish them and post a Christmas fic during a non-Christmas time. Who knows? Maybe you'll get a late Christmas fic in March or something.
> 
> We'll see, but thank you for coming on this Christmas ride with me!!

Tetsurou was alone in his dorm room. On Christmas Eve. It was 11:38 PM, and Tetsurou was going to literally drink himself to sleep.

“Stupid Christmas.” Tetsurou threw his remote down on the couch after clicking resume on his show and leaned his back against the chair. “I should’ve went with Daichi.” He took a sip from the beer bottle in his hand. The way he held it would’ve made anyone anxious. 

_ “Sorry, Tet.” _

“Sorry for what?”

_ “You can’t come for Christmas.” _

“What?”

_ “Neither your father nor I have the funds to get you back here.” _ Tetsurou had no words.  _ “Unless you have some money?” _

“I’m a college student, mom. Of course, I don’t have money.”

Why didn’t she save up money or something to buy him tickets? Why didn’t he save up money to buy himself tickets? Half his fault, half his family’s fault. 

So, now Tetsurou was alone for Christmas. 

Tetsurou went to lift the glass to his lips again to take another sip, but when he tilted the bottle, nothing came out. He sighed and stood up, snatching the T.V. remote as he walked past it. Tetsurou turned off his show and threw the remote on the kitchen counter then threw his empty beer bottle with the rest of them. There was that instant regret after as the cling of the bottle hitting others rang in his ears. He grabbed his coat off the wall, felt around in his pocket to make sure his keys were there and left for his car to get more beer.

Tetsurou popped open the trunk of his car searching for a new case of beer. What was left? One single beer with a sticky note on it.

_ “Hey, Kuroo fuck face, Daichi and I broke into your car and stole your beer. Don’t worry. We left you one -Your favorite Suga” _

“Are you shitting me? One left?” Tetsurou said. He might have said it a little too loudly cause he heard a snicker behind him. Tetsurou turned to look. He didn’t expect anyone else to be here. 

It was his neighbor. He was at his car grabbing a few bags from the trunk. They were the brown paper bags so you bet your ass something fell and rolled out.

Right to Tetsurou’s feet. He leaned down and picked it up, staring at the bottle of wine.

“I mean, I wanted beer,” Tetsurou began to say as he slipped his beer into his coat pocket, “but wine works too.” He walked up to his neighbor who was still standing at the trunk of his car and slipped the wine back into a bag. “‘Keiji Akaashi’, right?” Keiji nodded. “What are you still doing here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping getting ready to enjoy Christmas?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“I asked you first.” Keiji rolled his eyes, and he had stopped a smile on his face, pulling it back. 

“My family doesn’t like Christmas.” Keiji tried to pick up more bags than he could clearly carry. “You?”

“Uh,” Tetsurou tried to think of something to say. He didn’t want to say ‘cause I’m broke’. It was kind of embarrassing. “Complications.” He watched as Keiji struggled with the bags, and he reached for it and grabbed a few bags from him. “Let me help you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“I’m sure you have better things you have to do.” Tetsurou shook his head, and Keiji let out a sigh. “Fine.” He was left with one hand open thanks to Tetsurou, so he was able to reach up and close the car door. Keiji didn’t say another word and headed back into the building, Tetsurou following right on his trail with his neighbor’s groceries in hand. 

Keiji unlocked his apartment building and held the door open for the bedhead. Tetsurou headed straight for the kitchen, setting the bags down on the kitchen counter as Keiji shut the front door behind him. Now what? 

Tetsurou scratched the back of his head as Keiji walked into the kitchen. He began to pull things out of the bags and set them on the counter. 

“So, your family isn’t a Christmas fan?”

“No.” Keiji opened the fridge and started organizing things inside. He organized his fridge. That was something Tetsurou had never fucking seen before. 

“You’re alone on Christmas then?” Keiji nodded. “Come to my apartment.” Keiji froze as he was placing something in the fridge. 

“What?” He asked.

“Come to my apartment and chill.” Tetsurou leaned on the counter as Keiji continued to unpack the groceries. “I should know my neighbor anyway.” Keiji tossed the empty bags in the trash. He chewed his lip in thought. “Come onnn.” 

Keiji sighed. “Why not?” 

* * *

It was weird. Strange. Tetsurou really didn’t know Keiji, and he certainly didn’t know how to talk to him. He seemed different from other people, but that’s probably what made him want to talk to him so badly. He had seen him around a dozen times before. 

The same thought always crossed his mind: my neighbor is so fucking pretty. Why can’t I muster up the courage to say something?

Instead of saying anything, the two sat in silence on Tetsurou’s couch. God, it was annoying. The quiet pained him. Tetsurou is not a quiet person. The two of them listened to the T.V. while sipping on beers. Well, Tetsurou sipped on beer. His last one.

“So,” Tetsurou started to say. “What do you study?”

“People.”

“People?”

Keiji nodded. “Therapist. I’m good at reading people.”

“Really?” Tetsurou sat up on the couch more. He tucked his feet underneath him and faced toward Keiji on the couch. “Read me. What am I thinking?”

“I’m not a psychic, Kuroo.”

“You said you could read me. Is that not psychic?”

“I can tell that you’re anxious about something and you’re wanting to say something just from looking at the way your face is put.” Keiji leaned back on the couch, glass of water sat on his knee. He had moved his feet underneath him as well, turned toward Tetsurou, though, he did it unconsciously. “I can’t tell  _ what _ you want to say and  _ what’s _ on your mind though exactly.” Keiji drummed his fingers on the side of the glass. “You’d have to tell me. That’s what I want to do. Sit back, listen to people’s problems, try and help them.”

“How kind of you.” Keiji rolled his eyes. 

“Well, are you gonna tell me what you’re so anxious about?”

“The fact that this is my last beer.” Tetsurou raised his glass in his hand and circled the bottle in the air. Keiji stood up. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back.”

Keiji left the room leaving Tetsurou the most confused he had ever been. Did he really just get walked out on? He didn’t even have any liquor to drink himself to sleep. Though, it seemed he didn’t need to. Keiji actually returned.  He entered Tetsurou’s apartment with a bottle of wine, lifting it up to show Tetsurou who still sat on the couch.

“Wine glasses?” Keiji asked.

“Cupboard above the stove.”

Keiji returned with two cups, pouring the wine as he walked. 

“Wow, you’re pretty good at that.”

“I have to be.”

“Why is that?” Tetsurou asked while taking a glass Keiji handed to him. Keiji set down the wine bottle on the coffee table and sat on the couch on the other side of Tetsurou.

“I work part-time as a bartender.”

“Oh, you do  _ all _ types of therapy.” Keiji smiled, and he raised the glass to his lips to hide it. “I ain’t complaining,” Tetsurou said. “I love alcohol.”

“I can tell.”

“Well, what can I say?” Tetsurou downed the rest of his beer so he could start on the wine. “It makes me forget all my problems.”

“Or you could talk them out.”

“I don’t think I’d be comfortable doing that ever.”

“Talk to me.” Tetsurou raised an eyebrow, and Keiji shrugged. “I am a therapist in training.”

“Let’s make a deal,” Tetsurou began. “You let me take you out and I’ll tell you all my problems.”

“We’ve been talking for like an hour and you’re already asking me on a date?” 

“Well, I expect a pretty guy like you has a lot of people trying to spark up dates with you.” Tetsurou leaned back on the couch, moving his glass to tap his lips. “I gotta make a move before someone else does.”

“Fine.” The corner of Keiji’s lip tilted. “Now, spill.”

* * *

Tetsurou leaned against the doorway as Keiji got his shoes on. 

“So, your family seems pretty--” Keiji bit his lip as he stood up. “Unwilling.”

“Yeah, well,” Tetsurou shrugged, “I was pretty disconnected from them, but still, they didn’t even make an effort.”

“Well,” Keiji began, “now, you have a date with me which is a lot better than what I originally had planned.”

“And what was that?”

“Hanging out with a friend from High school at his Christmas Party.” Keiji sighed. “Though, his family is kind of--” Keiji cocked an eyebrow in thought. “Loud? All the same? It’s a lot to handle.”

“Oh, and spending time with me wouldn’t be painful?”

“No, it will be.” Keiji smiled. “But not as painful.” Keiji opened the door and slipped out. He stood in the hallway and rocked on his heels. “See you, Kuroo.”

Tetsurou was surprised with himself that he pulled that off. He checked the time from his watch on his wrist.  _ 3:24 AM. Christmas Day _ .

Getting a date with his pretty neighbor? Not a bad Christmas gift. 

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys have read my other fics like The Click, I'm probably gonna start writing the second part to that, but I don't want to start publishing it before it isn't fully completed or it'll just be a mess. I'll probably write second parts to some oneshot stories I wrote like that angsty Iwaoi fic.


End file.
